I love you, always, forever
by ladyruka
Summary: (FINISHED!)Haruka is framed for a murder, and when Michiru (unlike everyone else) doesn't turn away from her, she is convicted as being an accomplice. So they run, leaving everyone behind.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
  
  
Rei walked into her and her husband Scott's bedroom in the palace of Uranus. All the Sailor Senshi women and their husbands were holidaying there for the summer. Sighing, the beautiful raven haired fire goddess leaned down to pull off her red high heels. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise. Turning around warily, she called into the darkness. "Who's there?" As she slowly shook her head, a shadowy figure slipped into the room. Rei sprung back, terrified. "Who are you? Get away!" She stuttered, backing against her double bed. As she looked more closely at the shadow, she realized who it was. "You!" She breathed. "Get out." The figure chuckled. "Not a chance." Rei gasped as, without warning, she felt the cold, hard metal of a blade rip into her flesh. The figure then made a disturbingly familiar move. "Good bye, Martian Princess." Rei's eyes rolled back in to her head as she felt the blood spurting from her chest wound. She tried to scream as she felt the knife slide fiercely across her throat. As she watched the shadow leave, she drew her last breath, falling still. 


	2. 1 A discovery

A Discovery  
  
I hope this is a bit longer than last time. I'm sorry about this, though. It hasn't turned out exactly the way I'd hoped. I guess you'll like it anyway.  
  
  
  
At the little girl-talk meeting the inners had set up yesterday, we were getting very impatient waiting for Rei. Finally losing my temper, I sent my butler in to check on her. He came back, and, looking white, motioned for us to follow him. We did, and were faced with the most horrible sight we had ever seen, and that's saying something. Rei was lying half on her blood stained white sheets, half on the floor. She had a gaping wound in her chest, and her throat was slit ear to ear. Her hair and clothes were absolutely drenched in blood, and her eyes were rolled back in her head. "REI!" Screamed a usually composed Ami. I looked around the corner and told my butler gravely. "Go and tell Scott what's happened." He nodded, almost running away from the disgusting sight. Looking back into the room, I discovered almost everyone with tears running down their faces. Biting my lip, and ushering everyone silently out of the room, a shot a questioning glance at my beloved Michiru, wondering how Scott would feel.  
  
As we re-seated ourselves at the table, Makoto demanded that the culprit be found. Ami, her eyes red from crying, seemed very unlike herself. "We'll take it up before the courts of the moon." She hissed angrily, slamming her fist on the table as hard as she could. I shook my head. "I don't know." Michiru looked curiously at me. "Why not, Ruka?" I looked at Michi, who currently had her head on my shoulder, her eyes red from crying, and Hotaru who sat stiffly next to Setsuna, who had her ever-present sunglasses on, to hide her red eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure." I answered. "I just get a terrible feeling when you talk about that, and I always trust my instincts." Completely ignoring my words, the inners all wasted several minutes trying to convince me to use the court of the Moon to find the culprit. The other outers just sat in silence, not taking either side, although Michiru looked worried for me. She knew from experience that my instincts were usually right. Being outnumbered, I reluctantly agreed with the enraged, sobbing and screaming (and therefore terrifying) inners. Usagi, using the special bond she had with her mother, managed to communicate with her telepathically, and told her everything that was happening. After a while of silence, except for everyone's sniffling, Usagi looked up.  
  
"Mother agreed. The court is coming up to Uranus tomorrow, at around 10 o'clock. In the meantime, what do we do with poor Rei's body?" I sighed. "I'll get a few people to organize a funeral." Then, somebody cleared their throat. I looked up. "Yes, you do that," said Minako dryly. Until now, she had been staring at the ground, her eyes red and her face white, "I'm going to go read in my room." I stared after her, in utter shock. Since when did Minako read? I didn't even think she owned a book, unless you count those stupid teenage magazines she still reads, even though she's older than Twenty. "Yes," agreed Ami in a monotone, "I'm going to go take a nap, I think." I watched her leave too. Ami could always find something to do. I fact, she was probably the most level headed of the inners. What in God's name was happening? As if on cue, Makoto stood up, not looking angry anymore. She just looked sad. "Yeah, I'm really bummed, I think I'll just go sit." By now I was feeling very worried for everyone, and turned in desperation to Usagi. "Oh. Ummm. I'm gonna go get something to eat from the kitchen." Hmm. Nothing wrong with that picture. Unless, of course, she's going to go eat something low fat. The horrors!! I turned to the other only people still there: Hotaru, Setsuna and Michiru. "Guys, I'm really worried about the Moon court coming. I think it's a really bad idea, I just know something really bad's gonna come out of it." Michiru ran her fingers lovingly through my hair. "Sweetie, don't worry, I'm sure nothing will happen. They won't even be able to find the culprit unless they stand up and confess, and as far as I know, that's never happened." I sighed. "I just hope that you're right, Michi, because I'm still worried." Setsuna stood up. Her stony expression hadn't changed. "I'm going to take a bath and relax for a while."  
  
Hotaru, looking pained and very stressed, stood up and walked in the general direction of her room, almost walking into the doorframe on the way out. She was just as old us, but always looked pale and tired. Michiru and Setsuna constantly worried about her. Well, maybe I do too, but I know that she can look after herself very well. Feeling downcast, and all alone, Michiru and I walked out to her courtyard, the place where we both felt safest, to have a nice long chat and sit in the warm sunshine and gentle breeze.  
  
But, before we even walked out the door, my butler came rushing up, red faced and out of breath. "Your Highness," he panted, " there has been a summons. They want you in the boardroom immediately. They have information on Queen Mars." Spluttering, I shrugged at Michiru and took off down the hall after him. "What! Already! " He nodded. "Yes. And I think this might interest you."  
  
  
  
Please review, I need to know how I'm going! But be gentle, because it's my first fanfic I've actually posted. Please write and tell me what you like and/or don't like about my story. Oh, and thankyou to sailormoonjoy, who reviewed my last chapter! 


	3. 2 Framed!

Framed!  
  
When the Moon court's in session, I'm not sure whether or not I got the whole 'court' theme right, 'cause I've never been in a court. Sorry if it's not that accurate.  
  
Waking up slightly later than usual this morning, I rolled over in bed to find Michiru standing on the balcony, up and dressed in her formal dress, a sea green, floor length thing made of mostly floaty material. She turned, smiling about something, and saw me lying in bed, still sleepy and watching her. "Quickly, Ruka, up you get, you'll be late for the court." Groaning, I got up and looked at the formal dress the maid had laid out for me. It was the same as Michiru's, only navy blue. "I am not wearing that." I said in a flat voice. "Well, don't, then," yawned Michiru. Shaking my head, I dressed in a navy blue tuxedo.  
  
When we were both ready to leave, we positively dashed down the hall. When we met the other girls, I looked at their formal dresses in disgust. They were all the same style. Ami was wearing blue, Makoto was wearing green and Minako was wearing yellow. After the inspection, I noticed, to my surprise, that we weren't the last people there after all. "Where's Usagi?" Ami shrugged. "Still sleeping, I guess." I sighed. "I'll go get her, she can't be late!" (Sarcasm.)  
  
Walking back down the hallway, I got those bad vibes again. Cautiously, I pushed open Usagi's door. I was met with a horrible mess, but no Usagi. I looked around, wrinkling my nose at the mess. Suddenly, something on the floor caught my eye. I moved over, carefully dodging crumpled piles of clothes and food wrappers. I leant down to pick them up, and stopped, threw myself back, and found myself covered in clothes and food wrappers. It was a blood covered glove and knife. I screamed, and scrambled to my feet. Spinning around, I found myself face to face with the murderous Queen of the Moon, who was wearing her formal dress, a white one with gold hoops round the top. "You murdering bitch!" I screamed at her. She looked at me calmly before saying in a very bored tone: "Yes. She was getting a bit tiresome. But you know, the real beauty of it is, that since it's the court of the Moon, they be prejudiced in my favour. I. will not get caught. But someone else will. I'll make sure of it. I will make sure you are accused. And if their punishment doesn't kill you. I will."  
  
Not wanting to hear any more, I ran back down the hallway, and took a seat next to Michiru in the courtroom, just as everyone was called to order. She gazed at me curiously, but didn't say anything. "Now," said the judge, "we are here to discover the murderer of the Queen of Mars, Sailor Mars, Rei Hino. She was found stabbed in the chest, with her throat slit. First, we must call to the stand the Queen of Uranus, Sailor Uranus, Haruka Tenoh." I rose to my feet, and walked slowly to the stand. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" I looked at the floor. "Yes." He cleared his throat. "Now, from some DNA tests that some of my staff did, we know it was one of the Queens that murdered Miss Hino. Ma'am, would you know who killed this woman?" I took a deep breath. "Yes. It was Usagi Tsukino. I went into her room this morning, because she was late and I went looking for her. I found, on the floor of her room, a pair of bloody gloves, and a knife." As I told the story, I felt the scorn from all these moonies. They weren't going to believe me. Usagi was right! When I finished, I trudged back to my seat, feeling numb, as 'the Queen of the Moon, Sailor Moon, Usagi Tsukino' was called to the stand. I listened in shock to her blame me, even breaking into fake tears at one point, and waiting for everybody to feel sorry for her before going on. I looked around with a feeling of dread. They were hanging on her every word, and looking at her, adoringly surprised at what a poor, brave woman she was. After we heard a few more statements from Rei's parents, Setsuna and Ami, they had a little judges/jury only meeting that lasted for around five minutes. Finally, they gave their verdict. "We have found that the one who brutally murdered the late Queen of Mars was.  
  
"Haruka Tenoh!" At that final word, he slammed down his gavel. I sat in shock, while an excited murmur of voices rose in volume around me until it was almost unbearable. I had been framed!  
  
Tell me how I went with this chapter. I'm sorry my chapters haven't been too long yet. They will get longer. Okay, in the next chapter, find out everyone's reaction. And what will Michiru do? I'll try to post it by next weekend. 


	4. 3 A Friend in Need

A Friend In Need.  
  
This chapter has a song in it, called 'Paid My Dues' by Anastasia. I changed the words around a little bit. I'm sure she'll forgive me for 'borrowing' it.  
  
"No! " Michiru stood up and yelled in that clear, sweet voice of hers. "Haruka did not do that. For one, I know her better that all of you put together, and trust me; she's not a crazy psychopath. If she says Usagi did it, I believe her. Haruka doesn't lie. Besides that, the night Rei died, Haruka was with me!" By this time, Michiru had started to cry. The judge cleared his throat and straightened his glasses. "And what were you doing at this time?" Michiru's face suddenly went red, and I busied myself with examining my fingernails. "Er. I'd rather not discuss that, your Honour," She mumbled going even redder as the inners in the background started snickering.  
  
I couldn't believe it. She believed me. She'd defended me. The judge looked at her, than said in an arrogant tone that e made me want to give him a broken jaw, "Well, it seems we now have sufficient evidence to be able to say that the Queen of Neptune, Sailor Neptune, Michiru Kaioh was an accomplice in this horrific act. They will be executed at sundown. --------------------- Later, as we were strung by our wrists about a foot off the ground in the corridor while everyone was leaving, the inners, as well as Hotaru and Setsuna, came to speak to us. " I can't believe you, Haruka," Makoto spat, using my name as an insult. "You murdered our friend! And then, on top of that, you have the nerve to lie about it! Don't you have a heart? Why the hell did you blame Usagi, of all people, you bitch? Before I could start yelling at her, she moved onto Michiru.  
  
"And you! How can you support such a monster? We all know why yo did it, because we all heard your 'touching' statement." I saw red. Even though my arms were currently tied to a doorframe, I still managed to retaliate. Mustering all my strength, I kicked her as hard as I could in the knee. While she stood still, rubbing her knee and muttering obscenity under her breath, I spat in her face. " Never. Insult. Michiru. In. Front. Of. Me. You just saw what happens, didn't you, you disgusting whore!" With an evil look, and a rustle of their formal dresses, they all strutted away in a cloud of green, blue, yellow, maroon and Hotaru's usual black, dragging behind them a mournful looking Hotaru, and Setsuna, who mouthed: I believe you. I smiled sadly after her.  
  
"Michi, I think I just made my ropes looser! We have to get away! We just have to!" She nodded. "Yes, try and get yourself loose." I struggled with the ropes, stopping every time a guard walked past, and finally managed to squeeze my raw and bleeding wrists out of the rope. I dropped to the flor and hurried to untie Michiru, in case another guard came past. "No," she whispered. "You run. Leave me." I snorted, and slung her over my shoulder. "Don't be silly." As I raced over to our bedroom, with Michiru trying to scream as softly as she could. "Put me down! Put me down! Down! Now!" Feeling sorry for her, I set her down, and raced to my bedside table, picked up my locket, then both Michiru and me raced into the secret passageway hidden under our bed. --------------------- As the guard walked slowly past the doorway, he noticed the hanging ropes, one with blood smeared all over them. There was nobody there. He yelled frantically into his walkie-talkie. "They've escaped! CODE RED, I REPEAT, CODE RED!" With those words, he scurried away, hiding his pimply face in shame. He knew he would probably be fired for letting the prisoners escape. --------------------- Behind us, we heard the alarms and screams start. "Oh, shit." I muttered quietly. "Run, Michiru!" We ran full out. We had to go 2 kilometres before we reach the palace fence line. I looked at Michiru. She was having a hard time trying to run, because of her full skirts. As quickly as I could, I lifted her off the ground, arranged her in my arms, and took off again.  
  
You can say what you want about me  
  
Wanna do what you want to me But you can not stop me.  
  
I've been knocked down  
  
It's a crazy town  
  
Even got a punch in the face in LA  
  
Aint nothing in the world that can keep Me from doing what I wanna do.  
  
'Cause I'm too proud, I'm too strong Live by the code that you gotta move on Feeling sorry for yourself Aint got nobody nowhere.  
  
So I.(held my head high) Knew I.(knew I'd survive) Well I made it (I made it) I don't hate it (don't hate it) That's just the way it goes, yeah I done made it through Stand on my own two I paid my dues, yeah Tried to hold me down You can't stop me now I paid my dues.  
  
So like I told you  
  
You cannot stop me  
  
I paid my dues  
  
  
  
Now I'm still tested every day  
  
People try to mess with Haruka Got another thing coming 'Cause I have a mind And I thought I'd better let you know.  
  
I'm no punk, I can't get down I don't give a damn about who's around That was just fine 'til now.  
  
So I.(held my head high) Knew I.(knew I'd survive) Well I made it (I made it) Ohhh (don't hate it) That's just the way it goes, yeah I done made it through Stand on my own two I paid my dues, yeah yeah Tried to hold me down You can't stop me now I paid my dues, yeah yeah yeah yeah.  
  
Took so long to get me here But I wont live in fear You try to steal my shine But first, they wanna build you up Then, they tear you down It's a struggle, you try to bubble.  
  
So I.(held my head high) Knew I.(knew I'd survive) Ohhhh (I made it) (Don't hate it) Said that's just the way. (I done made it through) (Stand on my own two) I said I paid my, I paid my dues, yeah (Tried to hold me down) But you can't stop me now (can't stop me now) (I paid my) I paid my, I paid my dues Yeah (tried to hold me down) But you can't stop me now( you can't stop me now) I paid my dues.  
  
Meh. That chapter probably wasn't my best. *Turns on her best politician smile.* But review it anyway!!! 


	5. 4 A Fugitive On My Own Planet

A Fugitive On My Own Planet.  
  
As I leant up against a tree, and Michiru flopped on the ground in the National Park on a clifftop overlooking the palace, the alarms suddenly stopped, and left a ringing silence. A swarm of people dressed in black rush out of the building. The Uranus armed forces! "No!" Whimpered Michiru, as she hacked away at the material of her dress with my pocketknife.  
  
"I have to make this shorter, it's too hard to run in!" I leant down. "Is that my pocket knife? Developing a career as a pickpocket, are you? Here, give it to me, I'll do it." She flashed me an icy look that would have stopped a tank in its tracks. "Save those looks, we can use them if the Army catches up with us." Ignoring me, she kept slicing the beautiful material, until she finally cut through the last thread. I grabbed the knife from her, shoved it in my pocket, pulled her to her feet, and dragged her behind me as I dashed off into the bash. ------------------- "Haruka?" Michiru panted after about half an hour of running full force, straight through the many trees. "The only place that we're going to be safe is on Pluto, and maybe Saturn!" I stopped suddenly accidentally tripping Michiru, who landed spread over a log. "Hotaru wouldn't be able to help us, but Setsuna would. Michiru, would we still be able to teleport?" She delicately climbed up from the ground, brushing leaves off her. "No. We can't teleport to other planets unless we're Queens. That title was taken away from us, but they didn't take the Sailor Senshi Bit away from us, so we can use the teleport pad, over near the canyons."  
  
"Good. Okay, Setsuna would probably be going back to Pluto now, so we can meet her there! If we can make it to the teleport pad without being seen, that is." Michiru smiled wearily. "Yes. Ummm. Ruka darling, would you mind terribly if we rested here? I'm rather tired." I looked down at her, and noticed that she wasn't really standing by herself anymore. I was holding her up. "Oh. Okay." She yawned. "Are you sure? I can keep running if you want me too." I slid down a tree onto the ground. "No, we'll stop."  
  
She curled up in my lap, already falling asleep. "Ruka, why did they blame you?" I sighed. "I don't know, Michi, I really don't know." With these words, she fell into an obviously restless sleep, with her head on my chest. ----------------- Waking up with a start, I screamed, not recognizing what was happening. Something oddly familiar was sitting peacefully on me. Not only that, but something was digging into my back. I sat bolt upright. "Oooohhh, that's the last time I fall asleep sitting up against a tree. looking around, I realised Michiru was sitting on me, looking sleepily surprised, and my locket, the one Michiru gave me for my birthday, had flipped itself around, so it was hanging down my back. "Haruka, what's wrong?" Michiru sleepily yawned. "What? Oh, nothing Michiru. Go back to sleep." "Nah, we gotta go," she mumbled, standing up stiffly. Sighing, and wincing from hunger, we started walking in the direction of the transportation pad.  
  
"Michiru.' I whined. "Yes?" She murmured, looking sideway. "Why can't we just use the powers of our planets to pop over to Pluto?" She looked at me disbelievingly. "HARUKA TENOH! I explained that last nigh. "Well, I forgot," I said sulkily. She groaned. "Well, my guess is that since the title of Queen was taken away from us, we can't do that any more. But we're still Sailor senshi, so we can still use the teleport pads. That's how we're going to get to Pluto." I nodded enthusiastically, and she continued.  
  
"Either that, or our planets don't believe us either." I snorted. "That sounds about right." "Mmmm." She murmured, picking at the threads of her severed dress. "Haruka," she exclaimed suddenly, "What's that?" I looked to where she was pointing, and over the trees, I could make out a wisp of smoke.  
  
"Oh, crap!" I yelled. "People! People! Civilisation! Food! A place to- hey, wait. What if they're palace people? Well, I guess we'll just have to take a risk, won't we?" I grinned evilly, and dragged a struggling Michiru cautiously closer. When we got close, though, I stopped, let her go, and we both peered around a tree, and came face to face with the second most horrible sight I've ever seen.  
  
Screaming, Michiru and I dropped to the ground, cowering away from the evil, terrifying, short, demon that was standing there. When we stoped cowering in fear, I looked up cautiously. Then, it said something that made us start screaming again. "Hi."  
  
I think I'm mentally scarred for life.  
  
See that pretty button below? Push that and you'll be able to review my story! *Claps hands* Yaaaay! 


	6. 5 A Crazy, Bad, Dumb, Bad, Bad, Dumb, Cr...

A crazy, bad, dumb, bad, bad, dumb, crazy, bad idea.  
  
Okay, Andy Griffiths is probably gonna beat the shit out of me for stealing his title, but I couldn't care less at the moment, so bite me. (_!_).  
  
I tried to scramble to my feet, hiding Michiru behind me. "Chibi- Usa! What a pleasant. surprise!" Suddenly, I stopped, and Michiru stepped out from behind my back. "Hey, wait! Didn't you catch Scarlet Fever and die? At least, that's what Usagi told us." Smiling in that annoyingly cheerful way of hers, Chibi-Usa said: "Mummy tried to kill me with the blender, but I ran away, and built this," she said, motioning carelessly to the amazing shack behind her, "and I've been living here for 4 years, since I was 10."  
  
For some reason, this thought comforted me. She can't have too many of Usagi's characteristics if she's been living out here without her for four years. Then again, you never know. "Come in!" Said the pink haired brat eagerly. We followed her suspiciously, and as soon as we entered the shack, I almost fainted. Somehow, she'd managed to make the inside of this shack bright pink, and smell of cookies. As I looked around wildly, I heard myself squeak:" Everything is PINK! I can't stand it! Gimme a can of blue paint!"  
  
I slid down against the wall and hid my face. "This was a crazy, bad, dumb, bad, bad, dumb, crazy, bad idea. I can't believe I came in here. Chibi-usa looked insulted. "Why are you here anyway?" Michiru squinted at her. "We were framed for a murder that YOUR mother did." She said shortly. Chibi-Usa hung her head. "Who was murdered?" Michiru, her eyes flashing in anger, hissed: "Rei was. YOUR MOTHER stabbed her. She then had the nerve to blame Haruka! Now everyone's looking for us, so they can murder us too. Happy happy joy joy!" She added the last bit on sarcastically. Chibi-Usa's freaky red eyes were suddenly shining.  
  
"Mummy's looking for you?" She started whispering loudly to herself. "If I telepathically contact mummy, and tell everyone where these two are, then maybe she'll like me again, and I can go home and be a princess again!" She grinned maniacally. In the same movement, we turned and ran, intending to get as far away as possible. But a crazy pink haired, red eyed, maniac fourteen year old had other ideas. As she followed us, she telepathically contacted an equally crazy 23 year old. It runs in the family.  
  
As she ran, having difficulty because she's not particularly good at running, she panted at us. "You idiots. I've contacted mother. She and the army are coming!" As we ran, with Chibi-Usa still around 5 metres behind us, we started to realise where we were. The teleport pad was only a kilometre away from here. ------------------- Then, I heard a familiar battle cry, and many voices. My army had finally reached us. I never realised how incompetent the y were without my leadership. "Oh, this is pointless!" Michiru sneered, and pulled out her henshin wand. "Neptune Planet Power, Make up!" Following her example, mainly because a few of the soldiers had guns, I did it too. "Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!"  
  
When we were transformed, we could do things we never would have been able to do normally, so we jumped from tree to tree above their heads, dodging bullets every now and then. When we reached the teleport pad, we realised it was swarming with uniformed cadets. Turning around and around wildly, all I could see was I sea of black uniforms. We were trapped, with no way out!  
  
As they slowly closed in, Michiru tensed, and focused on the front row of people. "Get ready."  
  
A bit short, but I think this chapter's pretty good. Review, there's only two chapters left! How will they escape, what will they do to the traitors, and a surprise ending. All in two chapters! *Fakes excitement* 


	7. 6 Love Finds A way

Love Finds A Way  
  
Yes, I know that's probably the most uncreative title you've ever heard, but the story's better than that. I think this is my favourite chapter! It's also the longest.  
  
As we stood, waiting to attack, I whispered to Michiru as quickly and quietly as I could. "Michiru, if you want to get out now, I'll tell them that I bribed you to tell everyone I'm innocent. Your name will be cleared." She almost turned to look at me. "Haruka, you know I'd never do that. I believe what I said. You know I love you. Through anything. Always. Forever. I squeezed her hand, and felt a lump rise in my throat. "I love you too."  
  
Just then, one of the guards took a flying leap at me. I knocked him to the ground with a well timed karate kick, and stepped on his face while I blew away a wave of others with 'World Shaking.' Behind me, Michiru knocked out another group with "Deep Submerge.' Then, a young man called Maurice grabbed her.  
  
I was to busy trying to strangle someone with a piece of rope I found, (and kick off the few people that found trying to hurt me more interesting than watching the show Maurice was putting on) to help Michiru. He tried to kiss her, and she headbutted him as hard as she could. His lip started bleeding, and it looked like his nose would too. He sneered at her. "Feisty little bitch, aren't you?" She spat in his face. "Buddy, you have no idea." Before he had time to do anything, she wrenched her arm out of his grip and grabbed her mirror. Forgetting for a moment what it could do, she whomped him hard over the head with it. He fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Realising what she'd just hit him with, she blushed slightly, checked to make sure not that many people had noticed, held up the mirror and yelled: "Submarine reflection!" Realising that I had my sword, I yanked it out, plunged it into someone's chest, and wrenched it out again, before yelling "Space sword blaster!" Blood splattered everywhere. Through the mad adrenaline rush I was feeling, I dimly noticed all the other senshi had arrived. The inners and Tuxedo Mask where standing on a tree branch beside Usagi, and the other outers were loyally fighting by our side.  
  
"It's impossible!" I panted to Michiru, over the sound of Saturn holding people down with her glaive, and Pluto whacking them repeatedly with her Time Key. As I spoke, I managed to get rid of another wave of black uniformed cadets with another world shaking. "The more we get rid of, the more appear!" Michiru slammed the mirror on top of someone else's head, and replied. "I know. Even with Saturn and Pluto helping we can't get rid of them!" At that moment, a sickeningly sweet voice rang out from above us, and we looked up. The army stopped fighting to look up as well.  
  
Usagi and her hangers on were still up in that tree. Tuxedo Mask, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus stood glaring at us with looks of pure hatred on their faces. Miss Moon, however stood smiling at us. Smiling! She fell off the branch when Mamoru removed his arm from around his shoulder for a second, and immediately jumped to her feet, always keeping that creepy smile in place. "Well then, if that simple task is too much for you, the 'most powerful' of the senshi, then I guess I'll just have too relieve you of your duties! Moon Princess Halitation!"  
  
The last thing I saw before everything blacked out was her sneering face. The last thing I heard was Michiru, who, for some reason, grabbed my hand and whispered 'destiny.' ------------------------ Maybe an hour later, I woke up back at the castle, only to find myself in chains and being led up to an execution platform that had obviously been set up in a hurry. Michiru was already chained up there. Hotaru and Setsuna, for once not hiding their tears, stood in the 'audience' crying pitifully. We'd failed. We were going to die anyway, after all our efforts. I looked despairingly at Michiru. She must have resisted coming up the platform, because guards stood either side of her, and she had a slightly swollen lip, and a badly cut ankle, which was bleeding everywhere.  
  
The preacher said the last rites, and stood as far away from us as he could. Everyone was acting like we had the plague and they didn't want to catch it. Once he moved away, the executioner raised the sword over Michiru's neck. In an instant, she lashed out, and kicked him as hard a she could were no man ever wants to be kicked. I dissolved in silent laughter as he fell on the ground, clutching his crotch and moaning in pain. The laughter stopped when he stood up with difficulty, moved away from a very angry Michiru, and decided he'd get rid of me first.  
  
He stood were I couldn't do any thing to him, and swung the sword down. I squeezed my eyes cut and waited for the blinding pain. It never came. After a few seconds I opened my eyes again. The sword had stopped a few centimetres away from me. Everyone in the hall was listening to the pounding footsteps coming closer and closer. The heavy doors swung open and slammed against the wall.  
  
Makoto ran in, yelling, "HEEEEELP!" And being followed by a very angry Usagi, who was wildly brandishing a huge machine gun. Where the hell did she get that? As she ran, Usagi yelled, "She slept with Mamo-chan! I'll kill her!" Everyone stared, there jaws almost hitting the ground. Finally, someone ran after Usagi, and gently pulled the machine gun out of her hands, and police jumped on her. She was instantly arrested. "Now do you believe us?" I growled. The judge standing in front of us was still gaping at Usagi. "I-I guess I have no choice but to let you go. Keep out of trouble now." With that, he unlocked the chains and we walked away. Everyone will have plenty to gossip about tonight. ------------------------ "SETSUNA!" I yelled later that night. "Yeah?" She said appearing in my doorway, twirling her time key. It knocked a lamp off a table and she stuck it behind her back, whistling innocently. The lamp shattered. I smirked at her. "As much as that lamp cost, I don't care, but Michiru will probably kill you. That was her favourite lamp." After we were unchained, she and Hotaru had hugged us for ages. It practically took a crowbar to pry them off us. Thankfully, they'd stopped now. The remaining inners had grovelled at our feet for forgiveness. I still had to think of a creative way to punish them, though.  
  
Turning to Setsuna, I said: "I have the perfect revenge for Minako, Makoto and Ami!" I started whispering in her ear. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, what do you think about this?" I asked, quickly showing her something out of my pocket. She looked at me, eyes shining. "Oh, Haruka, you aren't." I nodded happily. "Yeah, I think I've waited long enough!" "Oooooohh, I'm so happy for you!" She squealed. "Okay." I said shakily, slipping it back in my pocket. "Here goes nothing." She grabbed my shoulder. "Oh, Haruka? Don't be shocked when you find her. She's acting a little weird." ------------------------ "Hi Haruka!" Said Michiru excitedly. I watched her for a moment, one eyebrow raised. She was certainly acting very weird. Well, she doesn't usually hop around on one leg, flapping her arms. Something was very wrong. Anyway, like I mentioned before, she was hopping up and down on a fold out bed, flapping her arms and singing that song from the lion king. The lion sleeps tonight, or something like that. She fell off the bed, and staggered over to a chair, giggling. "Ummm. Michiru?" She giggled again. "Yeah?" "Why don't you drink some water to sober up, and then come speak to me while you're sober, huh?" She drank the glass of water I handed her, and I left the room, with Michiru singing 'I'm a little teapot" behind me. ------------------------ I was sitting in our room 5 minutes later, reading a Simpson's comic book, when a much more sober Michiru yelled from outside the door. "SETSUNA! WHY DID YOU BREAK MY LAMP!? COME HETRE AND GLUE EACH INDIVIDUAL PIECE BACK TOGETHER! RIGHT NOW!" She opened the door and flopped face first onto the bed. "Why did you want to talk to me?" I looked up from my comic and grinned. She had a small hangover. "Do you wanna have a celebratory dinner? You know, for having our names cleared?" Her eyes widened and the hangover seemed to disappear instantly.  
  
"Sure," she yawned, "I'm gonna sleep now." She closed her eyes and flopped back down onto the bed, and I went back to reading. ------------------------ After Michiru woke up, we settled on a Japanese restaurant in Tokyo that we used to go to. For some reason, the dress code there was kimono. We took off the crowns (a band of 24 carat gold with a jewel set into the front, topaz for me, sapphire for Michiru.) that we had to wear all the time, not including when we were on the run, and dragged kimono we hadn't worn for ages out of the cupboard. Mine was a simple navy blue and yellow man's silk kimono, but Michiru's was beautiful. It was a white silk kimono with a cherry blossom tree decorating one side of it. The tree trunk started at the ham, and the very top branches just brushed the neckline. Michiru looked stunning.  
  
Since we had regained our titles (Queen) we teleported down to Earth. When we were finally seated in our private room, we fooled around for half an hour, until our food arrived. When the waiter left, I knelt beside Michiru and pulled the little black box I'd shown Setsuna earlier out of my sleeve. She looked at me with understanding. I gulped. "Michiru Kaioh. would you.would you. would you marry me?" She looked at me and started to laugh, while nodding happily. "What!? What's so funny?!" Still laughing, she removed a black ring box from her sleeve and placed it gently on the table. "Ohhhh." I said, laughing myself.  
  
When we managed to stop laughing, we exchanged rings. Mine was a simple band of gold, with a topaz carved into the shape of the symbol of Uranus, and hers was the same, only she had a sapphire carved into the shape of the symbol of Neptune. I hugged my new fiancée, and started to tell her all about my plan to get revenge on the inners. She loved it.  
  
Only one chapter to go! *happy dance* It's short, but not quite as short as the last chapter. It sort of takes place maybe two months after the proposal. 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue The last chapter. Let's hurry up and get this over with, so Grace can drag me out the door. We're going to meet some of our 'friends' *gag* in Japan *Woohoo!*  
  
Later that year, on one of Neptune's many beautiful beaches, I was lying on a deck chair next to Hotaru and Setsuna, watching Michiru swim in the waves. "Makoto?!" Setsuna called out cheerfully to one of my temporary slaves. This was their two month long punishment. Revenge is sweet. When Makoto arrived, Setsuna smirked at her. "I want my feet and then my back rubbed, Hotaru wants another Rum and Coke, and Haruka wants some red wine! Chop chop! Hop to it, then! Oh, and Michiru wants a towel." Grumbling, Makoto sent Ami to rub Suna's feet, Mamoru to rub her back, and went to make us the drinks, and get a towel. Michiru, still wet and getting sick of waiting, sat down on my lap.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled. She laughed and flicked her hair in my face as Makoto handed me my wine and dropped Michiru's towel on the ground next to her. It was ignored. Makoto was being a maid. A crappy one, but still a maid. Ami and Mamoru were odd-job girls. (tee hee) and Minako was our cook, mainly because she hated cooking. But, because we didn't want to risk food poisoning, none of her food got eaten. We always made our own. Smirking, Michiru flicked her hair at me again. "You know I'm only annoying you 'cause I love you, Ruka." She went to do it again, but I grabbed her so she couldn't, and kissed her heatedly. "Uh huh. Sure..." I smiled evilly as Ami made a face, as if to say 'Ew, love.' Just because of that, I did it again.  
  
When the second kiss ended, Michiru, looked at Setsuna. "You're gonna get me a white wine." Setsuna raised and eyebrow. "You broke the lamp, you get me a drink. Now." Setsuna sighed and got up slowly. When Michiru glared at her, she almost ran. Yep. I think I'm going to like being married to her, I thought, hugging Michiru to me. I'm going to like it a lot.  
  
All done! Tell me what you thought. Okay I'm off for a month long holiday in Japan. *lets Grace pull her, kicking and screaming, out the door* Ja ne, Minna-san! 


End file.
